


What My Mother Made

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Flirting, Hot, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, M/M, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Yeah, one of those fics. Yuuri wants to know if his beloved wants a snack, that's all! Dirty minds...Oneshot/drabble





	What My Mother Made

"Hey Vitya!" Yuuri chirped as he came up to his boyfriend with a big smile. He was so cute that it just made Viktor want to smile back at him! He pressed a kiss to his cheek before deciding to continue. "Do you wanna come over and eat what my mother made?"

They were visiting Japan for the week, and Viktor loved Yuuri's family. He never had a stable family growing up--besides Makkachin, of course, but no matter how much you loved your dog it still wasn't quite the same. 

"Of course! What'd she make?"

Yuuri smirked and licked his lips. " _Me."_

Oh dear lord, he would be the death of him, that was for sure...

And you know what? That'd be okay. Because he'd die a happy man. 


End file.
